Confessions Of A Broken Heart, In Song
by TayliaNinja
Summary: Avril Caldwell, does not have what you could call a...nice life. This is a story with songs. Each chapter will have a song to go with it. chap 1: nobody's home, Avril Lavigne. Please comment. They mean LOTS to me. Sorry about lack of updates!
1. Nobody's Home

**Please open another window, then go on the internet and type the name that is in the link box at the top of my profile, if you click 'back', then click on the link that says: _Nobody's Home_ and listen to the song as you read the story. Trust me, it will help you understand it. I don't own anything you recognize.**

Here is some background information:

The main character is Avril Caldwell. She lives in the allies of L.A. Her older brother's name is Trevor and he has a good job as a business person. Avril has black hair. Naruto characters will come later, since this WILL be a Naruto fanfic eventually… I hope.

Now, on with the story!

-

Avril Caldwell slept on the sidewalk of a highway in L.A. wearing torn up old clothes.

**BOOM!**

**-**

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday._

-

Avril awoke when lights started flashing, glass shattering everywhere, with some screams.

-

_And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

-

Avril opened up her eyes and said, "Another car crash… Is that the seventh one this week…?" Avril got up and picked her bag and walked into the Starbucks that was across the street

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

_-_

After Avril went in the coffee joint, she walked up to the counter where a guy that looked about sixteen, with long black hair, light blue eyes, skinny figure, wearing a pink Hollister shirt and tight black pants was at the counter in front of her, also wearing an apron.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where the bathroom is" Avril said.

"The bathrooms are only for customers-" Avril groaned. "but I'll let it slide this time

-

_She wants to go home  
But nobodys home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_-_

"It's down the hall" he said, pointing toward the hall.

Avril began to walk down the hall toward the bathrooms.

She went to the bathroom, smirked at popular girls putting on make-up, and headed for the door at the front of the store.

-

_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why_

-

When Avril reached the front door, she heard a voice behind her.

"Wait!" Avril turned around and saw the guy from the counter. "What's your name?"

"Avril Caldwell" she smiled.

-

_You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind_

-

"Oh, my name is… uh… um… er…-"

"CONNER! Get your nose over here!" yelled someone from the kitchen with long green hair.

"Oh yeah, Conner is my name… um… will I see you again?" Conner said/asked nervously.

"Yeah" Avril replied sweetly.

Conner smiled at her then left to go back to the kitchen.

-

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

-

After Avril came out of the Starbucks, she walked around until dark, then went to the pay-phone and paid a very valuable 25 cents in the slot, and dialed her moms number to see if she could come back home yet.

When her mom got the phone she heard Avril's voice she hung up the phone. Avril slammed the phone back in its spot and closed the pay-phone door, and began to walk, looking for a good place to lay down and sleep for the night.

-

_She wants to go home  
But nobodys home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

-

Crying, Avril walked across the crosswalk, without looking. Suddenly, Avril heard a honk, and the next thing she knew was that she felt a huge pain in her waist and was on the ground. Then black was all she could see.

-

_And Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
And She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place_

-

Avril awoke in a hospital room with the nurse watching her.

All the sudden the doors bursted open and Conner, the worker at Starbucks, came bursting in, trying to hide his panic. He saw her awake and muttered, "Thank god" then spoke out loud, "As soon as I heard you were in here I came as quick as I could.

Avril was going to say something like, "I'm okay, it was nice of you to come. Where am I?", but instead, when she started to talk, she gasped in pain and clutched her ribs.

"You broke three of your ribs, and punctured your right lung. You will have to have surgery" said the nurse.

Avril blinked twice.

"There is one problem; we do not know your name"

"Avril Caldwell" Conner said quickly

"What?" The nurse asked

"Her…Name…is…Avril…Caldwell." Said Conner, slowly

"And you know this how?" asked the nurse

"Um…Well, I sorta meat her…" said Conner

"Does 'Avril' have an I.D.?"

"I don't know, you can check in her bag."

After some arguing, Conner finally gave up and invaded Avril's personal space and looked in her bag. He found no I.D., but he did find a piece of paper that said,

-

_**Remember, if you need anything little sister Avril, just call me.**_

_**555-2764**_

_**Your brother, Trevor Caldwell**_

_**-**_

"Okay, call her brother." Conner said as he took out his cell phone and handed it to the nurse.

-

_She wants to go home  
But nobodys home  
It's where she lies  
Broken Inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken Inside_

-

"Hello?" Trevor answered.

"Ah, yes, hello" the nurse said. "This is Jordan Lansing from the Virgin Mary hospital. You sister Avril is in the hospital with three broken ribs and a punctured lung no I.D. or money, so we need you to come and prove her I.D. and pay for her surgery"

"Well, this is unexpected."

"I'd imagine you'd say something of that sort"

"…"

"Will you come?"

"Sure" Trevor said, with tears in his eyes.

Jordan hung up the phone and gave it back to Conner. "Well, he's on his way" Jordan said. "I'll go get the doctor" the nurse said.

A few awkward minutes passed between Avril and Conner. They started talking, or at least Conner did, anyway. Suddenly Conner got up and kissed her forhead.

Just then the nurse, the doctor, and Trevor came in.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) - More chapters are coming soon, and I named the nurse Jordan for a reason……


	2. Outside Looking In

A/N ;Ok, the lyrics don't really fit, but the chorus fits **perfectly**. Also, the mood and the jist of the song also fit the mood and jist or… attitude if you will, of the story.

When Conner was the three peoples in the doorway, he stood up quickly and fast and looked the other way.

"Ok…on with business…" Said the doctor. "Who is going to pay for her surgery?"

"That would be my job" Said Trevor

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game_

"I see," Said the Doctor "it's $5,000"

Trevor looked like he had just had his legs pried off with a fork, but still said "It's still my job, I'm her brother, and I'm supposed to look out for her"

"Very Well, then…We'll begin operating in a few hours…"

The doctor and Trevor left the room.

-

_The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast_

_-_

"So, how are you feeling?" Asked the nurse,

"Umm…She can't talk you know…" Said Conner

"Right…"

Conner looked at the clock, and his eyes went big.

"Oh, Man…I'm late for work. Sorry, I got to go…I'll be back to visit you, Avril" And so, Conner Left

The nurse looked at Avril, then said "If you will excuse me, I will go check with the doctor…"

-

_I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

_-_

While the nurse and doctor were working with other people and getting ready for her surgery, Avruk slept for those two hours.

After the surgery, Trevor cam to visit Avril

**XXX--XXXX--XO-XO-XO-XO-XO-XO-XOXXX---XXX**

"I wonder how she is feeling…" Trevor thought aloud

"I'm feeling fine" Said a voice from nowhere

Trevor turned and looked at Avril, she was awake…and she could talk….

"You can talk?"

"Erm…Yeah, I can talk?" Said Avril

Just then, a guy with short fake, platinum blonde hair, A/N This hair looks like Gerard Way's, if you know who he is.. , hazel eyes, skinny body, tall, wearing a grey Abercrombie shirt, and white baggy pants, walked in.

"Where is Jordan?" The guy said, as he rolled his eyes.

_-_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_-_

"Jordan's with the doctor" Said Trevor

"Then, where is the doctor?" Asked Blake, as he rolled his eyes again

Just then, the doctor walked in the room with Jordan behind him.

-

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye_

_-_

Blake attempted to push Jordan out of the room, but Jordan Stopped Him.

"I have a patient to attend t, Blake." Jordan said, snottily

Jordan walked over the Avril and felt her forehead, to see if she had a temperature, with Blake standing behind her. Blake looked closer at Avril and saw she was pretty. Blake innerly slapped himself.

"She needs rest. So may everyone please leave the room." Said the doctor, as Blake's thoughts were interrupted.

Jordan walked over to Avril.

"Do you need anything?" Asked the nurse

"Just rest…Thank you, anyway." Said Avril

The three of them walked out of the room. After they all left, Avril could hear Jordan ask Blake

"Now, what is it you need, Blake?"

Avril fell asleep before she could here a reason.

-

_And you've been all wrong  
Now who you think I am_

-

Avril awoke to the sound of opening doors. Avril looked toward the door, and saw Blake standing there. Blake walked over to Avril.

"Are you awake?" Blake asked in a snotty voice

"Shouldn't you be with Jordan?" Asked Avril

"My sister can deal with her own problems." Blake said snottily, again.

"She is your sister?" Asked Avril

"Yeah, what do you think she was, dork?"

"Nevermind"

"Jordan told me to come and see if you're ok,.."

"Yeah, I'm ok." Said Avril

"Good, then I can leave."

As Blake got up to leave, Conner walked in.

-

_You've never given me a chance_

-

As Blake left the room, he has a new thought. "Maybe I should be more nice to her because she is sick… Blake's Innerself …. And pretty…Shut up!" Blake looked through the window in the door, and watched Conner and Avril talking, though he could not hear them. Then, he saw Conner sit down in the chair nest to Avril and hold her hand. Blake's insides started burning with anger…But he did not know why. "I just met her" He thought to himself

-

_you don't know how it feels  
to be outside the crowd  
you don't know what it's like  
to be left out  
and you don't know how it feels  
to be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

-

After taking with Conner for a while, Avril fell asleep. "She looks pretty when she's sleeping" Both Conner and Blake thought.

After staring at Avril a couple of minutes, Conner got bored, and got up to leave and Blake dashed away, so Conner would not see him.

-

_well, i'm tired of staying at home  
i'm bored and alone  
i'm sick of wasting all my time_

-

"Oh, I have been looking for you, did you check on Avril?" Jordan Said, after he shift got over, and after she found Blake.

"Yeah, let's go…That is a cool lamp!" Said Blake, trying hard to change the subject.

-

_you don't know how it feels  
to be outside the crowd  
you don't know what it's like  
to be left out  
and you don't know how it feels  
to be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

-

"There is no lamps in a hospital, Blake" Said Jordan

"You're a retard" Blake said, as he passed somebody, pretending they were Conner, and pushed them hard.

As Jordan and Blake turned another corner, they ran into the doctor.

"I have some bad news, Avril Caldwell has caner." Said the doctor.


End file.
